


Far Longer Than Forever

by Gracie_P8



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eugene is still in love with her in the most wholesome way, F/M, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), Rapunzel isn't a helpless Princess, Swan Princess (1994) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: Each summer Prince Horace (who prefers to be called Eugene) and Princess Rapunzel are forced to spend time together while their parents plot their upcoming nuptials. Two problems. Rapunzel and Eugene disagree. She is headstrong and stubborn while he's an immature prankster. Their childhood is full of them clashing. But as they grow and feelings change, a looming threat who has not forgotten her enemies threatens any chance of their happiness and tests their love.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I said I won’t be starting any more of these fics until I finished the others, but ugh, the Tangled The Series fandom has officially pulled me in.  
> This is a Tangled version of Swan Lake, with my own twist to the story but some inspiration from other versions, most notably the film “The Swan Princess” and the Barbie movie.  
> Oh yeah, and for those people who didn’t watch Season 2 and onwards, spoilers ahead for Eugene’s origins…  
> Update: I realized I accidentally called Eugene's mom Layla instead of Alexis. I have NO idea why I wrote "Layla" in my notes.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled or Swan Lake

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Corona, there was a king named Frederic and a queen named Arianna. Corona was a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, they were sad, for they were growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born… A princess. And she was given the name Rapunzel. 

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, King Edmund, Queen Alexis, and their young son, Prince Horace. 

King Edmund carried Prince Horace to the baby princess lying in her crib and helped the five-year-old drop a moonstone opal locket into Rapunzel’s crib for her to play with. A look of wonder on his face as he turned to face his old friend, King Frederic. 

It was then that the two kings happened upon the same idea. Horace and Rapunzel would be brought together each summer in the hopes that they would fall in love and establish goodwill between the kingdoms forever. This was such a good idea. It would be a match made in heaven.


	2. This Is My Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys. I’m so sorry it’s been so long since the last update. Anyways, just in time on Valentine’s Eve! Enjoy!

_ Six years later…  _

“Are we there yet? How much longer?” Rapunzel was practically bouncing in the carriage, eager to meet Prince Horace of the Dark Kingdom. Truth be told, she was also excited to finally go beyond the walls of Corona. 

“Almost there, sweetheart.” Her father smiled, taking this as a sign that the betrothal was a good idea after all. 

Rapunzel stared out of the window, her pet chameleon, Pascal, perched on her shoulder, their faces pressed against the window. The sound of hoofbeats filling her ears as the trees whizzed by in a blur… 

Finally, for what seemed like forever to Rapunzel, they arrived at the kingdom. 

* * *

Eugene eyed the girl with long, chocolate-brown hair descending from the carriage with wary eyes. They were guests for this summer, and the summer after that, and the summer after that… 

His parents stood behind his back as the trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of their guests. Eugene winced at the piercing sound resonating in his ears. All this trouble just for some family friends? What’s with all the formality for? 

“Presenting King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona,” the foot servant announced from a scroll “And their daughter, Princess Rapunzel!” 

The little girl stood in front of him, also flanked by her parents. 

Eugene grimaced in disgust as he tried to squirm away but his mother quickly and firmly gripped his arm before he could make a move. 

“Mother…” he hissed in pain, trying to keep his voice low. 

“Horace,” Queen Alexis scolded, her tone strict and hushed, making it even scarier “Remember to be nice to the guests,” before smiling at the family. 

* * *

Rapunzel stared at him. She didn’t know what to think of Prince Horace. Ever since birth, everyone told her of the nuptials that would unite the two kingdoms. But did she love him? She was uncertain about it. Who knows? Perhaps he was just shy. Maybe after a few minutes, he’ll warm up to her. 

He bowed down to her “Pleased to meet you, Princess Rapunzel,” 

“Pleased to meet you, Prince Horace,” Rapunzel replied, giving a curtsy, as practised. 

“It’s Eugene, actually,” the young prince corrected.

“Eugene!” King Edmund scolded. 

Rapunzel ignored that as he reluctantly took her hand, almost as if he was going to kiss it. 

* * *

Eugene caught sight of the girl’s face, looking at him the way he looked at the family heirloom, which was to say, disdainful. He almost backed away before his parents gave stern glares and he knew he would never hear the end of it. He scrunched up his face and kissed her hand quickly. 

He wiped his lips at the back of his hand, disgusted. This was definitely not his idea of fun. 

* * *

“Can we play?” Rapunzel asked as she picked up one of his wooden swords, swinging it around the castle while their parents were walking through the castle. 

“I thought princesses were supposed to do things like sewing and reading,” 

“I can sew and read and still beat you in a swordfight!” the princess dared, pointing the toy at him. 

Eugene picked up a wooden sword. The young prince had a few sword-fighting lessons recently. And he wasn’t afraid of this girl. 

After a few more humiliating defeats in a row, he realized- maybe he should be. 

* * *

_ Three years later…  _

The adolescent girls at court giggled and swooned at the teenage Prince Eugene. All stammering and shyness, their cheeks tinted with different hues of red and pink. They exchanged hushed whispers as he passed by, his friend and confidante, Lance, by his side. The prince is so handsome this, the prince is so handsome that. 

“Hey boys, wait up!” a familiar female voice cried out, chasing after Eugene and Lance. 

Rapunzel may be fast for someone quite petite but Eugene knew how to divide her attention. 

The young prince took Lance by the hand and darted to a shortcut where she wouldn’t find their hiding place… 

* * *

Rapunzel panted for air as she tried to catch up with the two boys, finally, after a while, she found them pulling up a rope ladder from the window of their treehouse… 

“Why are you hiding from me?” she demanded, hating how the boys excluded her from games because she was a girl. Quite frankly, it was unfair she had to spend every summer with such an immature prankster. 

“No girls allowed?” he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he let out a forced, nervous laugh.

Angrily, and without thinking, she kicked a loose wooden board. The treehouse ratted vigourously before a creaking sound caused both of them to have dreaded looks on their faces… 

“Oh no,” Eugene gulped as he looked down. 

Rapunzel tried to scurry away but she wasn’t quick enough as the treehouse came crashing down at the speed of light… 

Eugene let out a low moan of pain as he tried to lift himself up from the rubble. 

“Ugh… who knew you were this strong?” Lance finally spoke at last after the air was filled with pained moans. 

This was not Rapunzel’s idea of a perfect summer. 

* * *

_ Five years later…  _

The fourteen-year-old giggled at a joke made by the castle guard as she twirled a strand of her chin-length chocolate-brown hair, blushing profusely as she did so. 

“Look at her,” Eugene scoffed, trying to hide the tinge of jealousy in his voice “She’s  _ always _ flirting with the castle guards”

“I really think you really kind of like her, admit it…” Lance teased playfully, picking up his friend’s envy. 

“Oh, be quiet,” Eugene hissed, trying to deny his jealousy to no avail.

* * *

The two royals soon found themselves playing cards. They were bored being stuck inside the rain, with nothing much to do. Lance had proposed a game of cards and let the two settle to their devices… The prince found himself staring at the princess’s face for a long period of time. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she concentrated on the cards… he felt heat creep up his face, no! She was a rival, they were playing cards now, not staring at each other with heart eyes. 

“Four sevens, and a ten!” Eugene boldly declared, placing the cards in front of the princess. He would  _ surely _ win this time! 

“I think I won again,” Rapunzel gloated in a sing-song voice. 

Eugene groaned, this was the umpteenth time she’s won! Aloud, he groaned “This isn’t my idea of fun!”

* * *

_ Four years later…  _

Summer finally came and that meant Prince Horace, no wait, Prince Eugene, was coming over. And he  _ definitely _ grew since the last visit. He was no longer that scrawny person she liked to play pranks on and his acne from his teenage years had disappeared. His voice was evened out and deeper than before. Rapunzel found herself blushing just a little bit. 

_ “No, no!” _ she chided herself  _ “It’s just a small crush!” _

But Rapunzel couldn’t help but give fleeting glances to the prince as she made her way to the palace library. 

His appearance was not the only thing that transformed. In fact, he grew to be more polite. Although his childish humour remained. But when he was fooling around, he often smiled at her, inviting her as well. 

As the summer went by, the two began to grow closer as they had spent their days enjoying horseback riding, reading books in the palace library and bumping into each other in the palace. 

As the days flew by, it was almost the day before Prince Eugene was set to leave and the entire kingdom of Corona was to throw a ball. The ball would determine whether or not Rapunzel would be his bride after all those years of planning. By the suggestion of Lance, the pair decided to go horseback riding. 

“Come on, this will be a good thing for both of you,” Lance reassured his friend before they left. 

“Well if you say so…” 

* * *

As Rapunzel and Eugene galloped through the meadow, Rapunzel took in every sight and smell. The summer sun on her skin, green foliage with the flowers blooming. 

Eugene commented after a long time of silence “Your kingdom is beautiful, Princess Rapunzel. Would you miss it?” 

_ “If you have to leave for my kingdom?” _ Those words were unspoken but Rapunzel knew what it meant nonetheless. 

“Yes,” she answered quietly after a while, stroking Fidella’s mane ‘It has been my home for eighteen years and it would be difficult to leave all this behind,” 

He didn’t reply and they focused on the sound of hoofbeats on the ground

“Prince Eugene,” she began 

“Yes?” He turned to her, smiling slightly

“I do,” she continued “I do wish to marry you! Tomorrow’s my birthday and I think… I think I can give up my home if it means being with you”

“You really do?” Eugene raised an eyebrow

“Absolutely,” 

“Let’s head home then,” and the two smiled as they cantered off into the sunset, praying for tomorrow

* * *

Rapunzel inspected the new dress tailored for the occasion, swirling the purple fabric around her hips. The dress had gold accents and a pale pink line of fabric adorned the hips like a belt. The princess gaped at the beauty of her dress, praying that she wouldn’t ruin it. Today was her eighteenth birthday. The day that decided the fate of the two kingdoms. 

_ “What if he only sees me as a friend? What if he has eyes for someone else? What if… what if?” _ Butterflies fluttered in her chest as she smoothed out nonexistent creases in her skirt, waiting for the signal to enter.

As she walked through the grand doors, the orchestra played a slow, romantic waltz

The guests stepped aside to reveal the prince Eugene Fitzherbert, smiling at her, with a smile reminding her of their past antics as children. Rapunzel felt her heart pound in her chest. 

“May I have this dance?” 

“Why, of course.” 

As he took her hand, they began to glide gracefully across the ballroom. Their eyes never left each other. Rapunzel felt like she was floating on air as they danced, feeling all her worries melt away. 

As the music began to draw to a decrescendo, signalizing its end, Eugene finally spoke up. 

“Rapunzel,” Eugene began “I have been considering what you have said yesterday, and I realized that perhaps, I do love you and hopefully, this will answer your question.” 

Eugene gently pushed away a strand of hair and pulled her close, kissing her. 

The entire ballroom applauded and the orchestra struck up another tune, an upbeat, fast-paced version of the previous waltz.

Realizing all eyes were on them, the couple broke away from the kiss and Eugene turned to the people, commanding “Arrange the marriage!” 

There were a few squeals of delight and the crowd broke out into loud cheers, congratulating the two. 

“Wait,” Rapunzel began hesitantly. The music and activities screeched to a halt, their mouths agape with shock from the question. 

“What’s the matter? You’re beautiful!” 

“Thank you, but what else?” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, smiling tightly as she heard that same compliment from princes trying to woo her. 

“What else?” 

“Is beauty  _ all _ that matters to you?”

* * *

There was an awkward silence before Eugene’s mother prompted him “Yes, Prince Eugene. What else?” 

Eugene threw a pleading look at Lance who remained silent. Well, Rapunzel was… he didn’t know how to say it but she needed an answer. 

Finally, the prince hesitantly asked in response “What else is there?” 

Everybody in the ballroom gasped in horror and King Frederic choked on his wine. Rapunzel glared furiously at the prince in response and stormed out of the ballroom, her fists clenched and shoulders tensed. Her skirt swished behind her as she left the prince gaping in shock. Prince Eugene wanted to call out to her but she was gone. He cringed in embarrassment, wishing to take back his awkwardly phrased answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! I've got a few chapters done so I'll update this quickly with a few other fics!


	3. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, Rapunzel’s ticked off, Eugene regrets causing such a huge misunderstanding and an enemy appears. Can this day get any worse for our fellow characters?

“What else is there?” Quirin began to rant as he escorted the crown prince to a quiet place to have a conversation about those words he said “When a woman asks  _ ‘Is beauty all that matters to you?’ _ , you say  _ ‘What else is there?’ _ ”

“Oi, that was dumb!” Lance added, shaking his head. 

“I know,  _ I know, _ ” Eugene sighed “I just… didn’t know what I should say! She’s well… beautiful on the inside and out and ugh! It came out wrong.”    
“You should write a book,” another voice quipped. The prince recognized the voice coming from the royal alchemist and Quirin’s son, Varian “How to offend a woman in five syllables or less!” 

Lance’s expression softened “I know you didn’t mean it. Perhaps she’ll cool off and come around. Give her time!”

Eugene sighed as he looked out of the window, his eyes wandering to where the princess might be right now… Tomorrow was the last day before he would leave. Perhaps Lance was right, perhaps Rapunzel just needed time to cool down. He’d write her a poem! Poems are romantic after all! A poem on all the reasons he loved her, the reasons why he couldn’t wait anymore. Determined not to give up, Eugene ran out of the room, already composing the first draft of the poem in his head. 

“I’ll be back! I have an idea!” 

* * *

Rapunzel ran out of the palace, unsure of where to go, only that she wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. She thought that she meant more to Prince Eugene but perhaps… perhaps she wasn’t his ideal bride! Tears of frustration and hurt streamed down her cheeks. 

The princess stopped for breath in a dark, eerie forest. The mist covered nearly the entire area but when it cleared after a while, Rapunzel could make out the shape of an injured bird on the ground. 

“Oh, are you alright?” Rapunzel gasped, kneeling to tend to the bird. Upon closer inspection, there were no serious injuries but her wings were tied with a rope… 

The bird squirmed in a desperate attempt to free herself. Rapunzel gently raised her hands in surrender, to prove her innocence. 

“Hold still…” 

“Easy for you to say! _ You’re _ not the one who’s being tied up!” 

Rapunzel let out a little gasp, covering her mouth as the bird quipped back at her “You can  _ talk _ ?” 

“So are you going to just stand here or help free me?!” 

“Oh, right. Stay here,” And with that, the princess began to wander the forest in search of something that could cut the rope. 

* * *

After a fruitless search, Rapunzel noticed a small light emitting from a tree

“That’s strange…” the princess gingerly pried a piece of the wood away to further investigate, somehow drawn to the light as if it were calling out to her. 

The source revealed itself as a pale yellow crystal, perhaps it can help the bird! Rapunzel slowly and carefully pulled it out, however, once she pulled it out, the princess felt unsettled by an unseen presence. 

_ “Must be the wind,” _ Rapunzel shrugged, trying to reassure herself as she quickly ran back to help the bird. 

The bird’s beak gaped in shock “ _ Where _ did you get  _ that _ ?” 

“In that tree over there,” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, unsure of why such a question was asked. 

“You mean you took it out?” She finally said incredulously as Rapunzel cut the rope, finally freeing the bird. 

The bird whooped and flew in circles, elated to be free until a shadowy figure loomed over the two… 

“Uh oh,” The bird’s face fell as the shadow loomed closer.

* * *

“So, you are the chosen one to defeat me, hmm?” The creature began, moving closer to Rapunzel as she began to morph into a human… 

“You…” Rapunzel gasped, her fear turning into anger as she recognized the short figure draped in black and red “You’re…”   
“Zhan Tiri,” The woman finally answered “When you were born, your parents banished me for practising dark magic to eliminate you and your family. For eighteen years, I waited to exact my revenge and take over the kingdom of Corona, and now, you made it easy for me…” 

“Whatever you do, you will not get away with this!” the princess warned, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. 

“Think again,” the sorceress smirked as a glowing light emerged from the jewel in her headpiece as she vanished in a puff of smoke… 

Rapunzel tried to run but it was too late, the light enveloped her like a cocoon. The princess felt a great gust of wind blowing against her and her body tingle… when it stopped, everything somehow looked… larger. 

Rapunzel craned her neck, trying to find something to look into. Nearby, there was a lake and her reflection stared back at her… 

Instead of the princess, there was… a swan! 

* * *

The next morning, Eugene groggily entered the dining room, feeling like a zombie as his eyes were red-rimmed and he moaned aloud. 

“Well, my son, how did you sleep last night?” King Edmund asked his son, raising an eyebrow. 

Eugene didn’t reply, too tired to answer for he stayed up all night trying to compose a letter for the princess but the right words couldn’t come to his mind. 

“Oh, well, every relationship has had at least one misunderstanding. I’m sure you can work through this!”    
“I’m worried about Rapunzel,” Eugene sighed “I tried to find her this morning but… she’s not there!” 

“She hasn’t come back since last night,” Queen Arianna noted, beginning to feel his worry. 

A brisk knock on the door interrupted the conversation, the princess’ lady-in-waiting Gothel ran in with a remorseful expression. 

“Your Royal Highnesses,” she began slowly “I regret to inform you that your daughter… she was ambushed by a great animal in the forest…” 

“My daughter?” King Frederic cried out, horrified. 

“What happened to her?” Eugene demanded, feeling his face become pale. 

“Her body was… gone when I found her,” tears streamed down her face as she gave the ashen prince the locket he once gave her… 

Eugene nodded seriously, feeling numb as he took the locket from her.  _ “No,” _ he thought to himself as the realization came to the prince  _ “Rapunzel’s… gone”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh the angst! Oh, the drama! Guess the identity of the bird Rapunzel saved. She’ll be revealed real soon!


	4. Swan Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So to answer a few questions… I’m saving Cass for another role (you’ll see very soon) and Gothel will also play a part in the story (tho I can’t say it because I don’t want to spoil it and leave you guys guessing)   
> Enjoy!

“I’m… a  _ swan, _ ” Rapunzel murmured softly, inspecting her new wings which replaced her arms, still in shock over her sudden transformation  _ “How in the… why?”  _

“Well,” a voice answered “I’m… not sure how but… you were surrounded by some sort of light and,  _ poof! _ You became a swan!” 

“I see Cassandra found her,” another voice chipped in “The girl we have been waiting for!”

Rapunzel gasped in shock as she turned her head to face two ducks swimming closer to her.

“Oh, where are my manners,” he cleared his throat as he gestured to his brother “I’m Hook Foot and this is my brother, Hook Hand.” 

“And this,” Hook Hand added as Cassandra flew to the trio “is Cassandra, the one you just saved,”   
“And I thank you for it,” Cassandra bowed humbly 

“Well, I’m Rapunzel,” the princess began “And what did Zhan Tiri mean by the chosen one?” 

“Well,” a goose began, his words slightly slurred “You pulled out that crystal, so that means you’ll save us all!” 

“What?” she cried incredulously by the revelation “Me? You must have confused me with someone else…” 

“Perhaps I can explain…” a deep, low voice spoke up and echoed through the forest. 

* * *

“Lord Demanitus…” Cassandra gasped, bowing down almost immediately as if it were mandatory. 

“No need for formalities,” a man emerged from the shadows “Let me tell you a story, my dear…”

Rapunzel nodded as he began to explain “Long ago, there was a great power that kept the forest of Swan Lake safe and sound. However, some people wanted that power for themselves, Zhan Tiri was one of them. For a long time, all was well. But Zhan Tiri entered with a former pupil of mine, Gothel, both who mastered the Forbidden Arts…” 

“Wait, Gothel?” Rapunzel interrupted in shock, anger, and betrayal. Why was she doing this to her? The princess trusted the woman “My governess and lady-in-waiting? She’s in on this too?” 

“Let me continue,” he shook his head with remorse, remorse of how he was unable to protect his disciple from being drunk with power “She began to search for that power, the key to all magic in the world. Some of the nymphs tried to stop Zhan Tiri but they were cursed just like you…” 

“You’re looking at some of them now,” Cassandra pointed to herself and the other birds “But now that you’re here…” 

“It has been foretold that the one who is able to free the magic crystal will save the forest once and for all…” He finished “But no one succeeded in freeing it until today” 

“You’re our hero!” The goose, Shorty cheered before clumsily tripping over his feet and falling flat into the lake.

Lord Demanitus took the crystal and it began to emit a blinding light. Rapunzel shielded her eyes until the light died down. 

* * *

The crystal was now a small crown made of silver adorned with shards of it. 

“The crystal shall protect you from Zhan Tiri’s spells,” he placed the crown gingerly on her head. Rapunzel stared at it for a moment as she felt a worry bubble in her chest. Her parents must be searching the entire kingdom for her out of fear, they were vulnerable without defenses and Zhan Tiri could strike any moment, and Eugene… oh God, Eugene! Even though she was still mad at him, Rapunzel could never imagine the shock, guilt, and grief of believing that he was responsible for her disappearance… 

“Can… you turn me back?” she finally asked, her voice breaking from fear and concern. 

“My powers weren’t strong enough to break the spell,” he sadly answered “But I can try with the crystal’s power...” 

Rapunzel looked up at the sky anxiously “Hurry now! I don’t wish to be a swan forever!” 

“As you wish” And with those words, Rapunzel felt herself being surrounded by a cocoon of light, the warmth enveloping her body, and felt as if she were floating on air… 

As her feet landed on the ground, she looked at her reflection in the lake. She was a human again! 

Rapunzel smiled as she looked at her arms and hands before Lord Demanitus warned “However, I was only able to break the spell partially for the Forbbiden Arts is a powerful source of magic. You can only turn back into a human when you are on the lake and the moonlight touches your wings…” 

“Then I just have to find a way to break the curse!” The princess felt a newfound determination in her, vowing to save both her kingdom and Swan Lake from Zhan Tiri… 

* * *

Eugene was too numb to even do or feel anything. He fingered the locket he once gave her… Oh, if only he didn’t say such things to her, then this whole fiasco wouldn’t have happened!

Pascal’s chirp broke him out of his train of thought, the prince looked up to find the princess’ frog, no wait, chameleon staring at him with a worried look on his face. 

“Oh Pascal, this is all my fault! If I had just- _ Urgh _ ! Why is love  _ so _ complicated?” 

Pascal opened a book with his small hands and flipped to a page on beasts of the wild… That’s it! Maybe there is still hope… Maybe he  _ can _ still find Rapunzel! Maybe he can make things right!

“You’re right Pascal! It’s  _ no use _ moping around! It won’t change anything, in fact, I  _ won’t leave _ until I find Rapunzel and make it up to her! But first… I have to find the Great Animal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: “Far Longer Than Forever” softly plays in the distance.   
> I decided to merge 2 chapters for the previous one, thus the amendment of the number of chapters on Ao3.   
> I also had a few scrapped plot points such as killing off King Frederic and Queen Arianna and having the birthday party being hosted in The Dark Kingdom but I felt that it wasn’t really relevant to the story.


	5. The Grand Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Told ya updates would be quick! I practically wrote half of this during my hiatus last year!   
> I warn you that action scenes and heists aren’t my strong suit.   
> Hopefully, I can finish this in time so I can update other fics too!

“Ok, Eugene, we’ve got  _ lots _ of work to do today!” the prince told himself as he strode out of the palace and into the training grounds. Today, he had a date with his bow and arrow. He couldn’t accept that Rapunzel was truly gone.

“Ah, Lance!” he smiled as he spotted his friend “Care to join me?”

“You’re…” the man began hesitantly “not thinking that she’s still…” 

“When I find the Great Animal, I  _ will _ find Rapunzel! The Great Animal  _ won’t  _ give her up without a fight!” 

“Well, the guards have searched  _ everywhere _ and Rapunzel is  _ nowhere _ to be seen.” 

“The whole kingdom’s  _ wrong _ ! Rapunzel’s  _ alive _ and I’ll  _ prove _ it! Now let’s go shoot some targets!” the prince looked at the sun rising determinedly, knowing that somewhere out there, he will find her! 

* * *

“So, we need a plan if we have to break that curse!” Rapunzel paced back and forth, mumbling to herself as she was deep in her thoughts. 

“What should we do?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she gestured to Zhan Tiri’s hideout in the distance “You can’t just waltz into Zhan Tiri’s tower and say ‘ _ Hello, can I have a spellbook, please?’ _ . She’ll kill you in an instant!” 

“That’s it!” Rapunzel gasped excitedly, looking up “Cass, you’re a  _ genius _ !”

The idea that began to form in her head sounded dangerous but was well worth the risk. 

* * *

“Coast clear?” Hook Foot whispered as Hook Hand kept on guard for anybody in the tower. 

“Clear, for now. Alright, quickly!” He flapped his wing quickly as the group quickly tiptoed towards the winding staircase. However, just as they almost reached the pinnacle of the tower, there was a loud crashing noise and the sound of glass being shattered resounded across the room.

“I think I pulled a muscle…” the goose slurred as books and pieces of broken apparatus surrounded him. 

“Great, just great,” Cassandra grumbled “We’ll be killed before we even begin!” 

Just as footsteps began to resound, there was a loud tapping noise against the window, signalizing that Rapunzel was drawing near. 

“That’s our signal!” Cassandra quickly flew up to the window to allow the swan to enter. 

“Ok everyone, search for something that may be useful!” and with that, everyone scattered across the room to find something. After countless books, there was nothing about the curse until… 

“Guys,” Shorty called out, “I think this is what you’re looking for!”

The birds crowded around for closer inspection. Rapunzel let out a squeal of delight before it was too late. Gothel was there at the door. 

“Now, now, you’re not going anywhere…” the woman cooed.

“Ok, change of plan,” Rapunzel whispered as they huddled closer “I’ll take Gothel and you guys escape from here!”

“What?”   
“Are you mad?” 

“Just trust me.”

Rapunzel began to fly as Gothel chased her around, creating even more of a mess of things than before. However, just as she was about to outrun her, there was a dead end. 

The princess’ mind flashed to that summer where she had caused the old treehouse to topple over…  _ Maybe…  _

“Ha! You can’t escape now!” Gothel smirked evilly before Rapunzel smacked her wing against a loose and gigantic bookshelf. The wood began to topple before… 

“Argh!” The woman was drowned in a pile of books as Rapunzel flew outside to meet up with the others waiting for her by the lake. 

* * *

“All that Prince Horace does these days is practise!” One of the nobles gossiped to her friend as she stared intently at the prince practising archery. 

“He’s always thinking of  _ her _ ! Why should he when _ she’s _ probably dead?” She replied back, slightly jealous of the princess. 

“You know how he is, stupidly stubborn to a fault,” another one chimed in, wishing that the prince paid attention to their crushes on him. 

They all harumphed at Prince Horace’s unwavering devotion to Princess Rapunzel, envy oozing from every word as they whispered amongst each other. 

* * *

“I think you’re almost ready to face the Great Animal!” Lance noted as the prince outshot him every time. 

“ _ Almost _ isn’t enough,” Eugene sighed as he put down his bow and arrow. The sun was beginning to set and he couldn’t help but admire the view. It almost reminded him of that day the two royals confessed their love for each other. He will definitely bring her home! 

“Hey,” a voice spoke up from behind. The two friends turned around to face Varian. 

“Oh, Varian!” The prince’s eyes trailed down to notice the strange gadget he was holding before letting out a low whistle “What have we got here?” 

“Well,” the alchemist began to explain “When I heard about your search for the Great Animal, I thought you might need this. May I present to you… Project Obsidian!” 

“Cool,” Lance gasped before raising an eyebrow “But what does it do?” 

“Let me show you…” Varian was young for an alchemist but he was intelligent for his age.    
Varian slowly and carefully aimed for a practise target before gently releasing the trigger. And with that, a yellow-orange orb zoomed out and hit the target, trapping it in some sort of crystal… 

Excitedly, the prince scooped the young boy into a hug “Oh, thank you, Varian! What can I do without you!” 

“Guys,” he stared at Lance and Varian intently “Get  _ ready _ ! We’re heading into the unknown…” 

* * *

“Lord Demanitus,” Cassandra began “We found out how to break the spell!” 

“How?” the magician raised an eyebrow, curious by the discovery. 

“Well, you can thank Rapunzel” Hook Foot answered, causing the princess to blush. 

“Anyways,” Rapunzel began “We found this riddle about the curse,” 

She took a deep breath before reciting  _ “The one who frees the Sun Drop crystal will share a love so true it will overcome all evil magic, but if their love declares this to another… the bearer of the crystal will grow weak and fall into their death...”  _

“Only an act of true love can break the curse…” Lord Demanitus deduced “And it must be proven to the world…”

_ “Wait for me, Eugene. I’m coming…” _ Rapunzel looked up at the night sky, vowing silently to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alexa, play “Wait For Me” and its reprise from Hadestown. We’re halfway there!


End file.
